


ready to comply; mission: Rogers, Steve

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV, UST, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Не к лицу быть Солдату нежнее, не к лицу звать себя «человек».





	

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн: ЗС  
> UST-не-UST, но вроде как UST

_«Устранить. Без свидетелей. Молча»_ —  
Тремя пальцами выдавить хрип.  
…Покажи, как, измученно корчась,  
Тебе дарят изящный изгиб?  
Научи, как… — металлом по шее, —  
Плыть фосфеном меж слипшихся век?

(Не к лицу быть Солдату нежнее, не к лицу звать себя «человек».)

Расскажи мне о том, как забыться —  
Опьянённо, испив до нуля,  
Как по-снайперски точно, по самое сердце, вбиться —  
И не стлеть до живого угля,  
Как оставить чуть тёплое тело,  
Указаниям верность храня… —

И средь лиц изувеченных белых  
Ты когда-то   
_узнаешь  
меня_.


End file.
